Teenage Years
by Creepy Annie
Summary: Edward no tiene con quien tener sexo casual. Emmett nota que la chica rara de su clase le sonrie. Bella quiere que algo interesante pase en su vida. Rosalie odia a todo el mundo. Alice quiere ser presidenta del país. Y a Jasper le gusta psicoanalizar todo. Despues de todo los años adolescentes son los que uno recuerda por siempre ¿podran ellos hacerlos inolvidables? BxE, EMxR, JxA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no son mios**_

* * *

_Bella POV_

—Porque Estados Unidos es un país donde la libertad de expresión es nuestro mejor aliado y no voy a dejar que las instituciones de educación controlen nuestras palabras ¡SI A LA LIBERTAD! ¡SI A AMERICA! ¡SI A ALICE BRANDON! — Esta vez Brandon se había parado en su mesa y el resto de la clase se estaba riendo frenéticamente mientras aplaudían. El señor Williams, el endemoniado profesor de algebra se encontraba parado frente al banco de la señorita Libertad, me refería a Alice no a la estatua de la libertad.

—Por el amor de dios señorita Brandon bájese de la mesa en este instante.

—Okay pero ¡no porque usted me lo pide! — Brandon volvió a pisar el suelo y acomodó su loca cabellera — Uff… eso fue agotador ¿puedo ir a tomar agua? — preguntó. Williams la vio como si se hubiese vuelto aun más loca. ¿Era eso posible?

— ¿Qué dice si va a tomar agua cuando se encuentre en detención?

— ¿Qué?

—Una semana. Siéntese y deje de interrumpir la clase — Brandon dejó salir un pequeño gritito de indignación mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho sin embargo terminó sentándose. Quince minutos luego sonó la campana y todo el mundo salió corriendo como si la clase se hubiese prendido fuego… eso sería interesante.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV_

— ¿Y porque cree usted que Macbeth no podía quitar esas manchas de sangre de sus manos?

— ¿Por qué no se las estaba lavando bien? — asumí. El tipo tenía un problema de higiene pero ¿Por qué teníamos que aprender eso?

—Tiene que estar bromeando — susurró para adentro el señor Abrams. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio y luego miró al resto de la clase. ¿Y a este tipo que le pasa?

— ¿Alguien más? — llamó a la clase. Voltee a ver si alguien más tenía la respuesta. Ha, idiotas. Probablemente yo tenía razón… o tal vez Macbeth no podía sacarse las manchas de sangre en sus manos porque sentía culpa interna e imaginar sangre en sus manos luego de a verlas remojado en agua era la forma de mostrarlo… Nah ¿Qué estupideces digo? Menos mal que no había dicho eso en voz alta — ¿nadie? ¿Señorita Hale? — llamó. Y al final de la clase levantó la vista como si todo esto la aburriese… a veces esa chica me daba miedo.

—Porque era un asesino — respondió con su típica voz monótona y sin expresión en su cara alguna.

—Bueno si… se lo podría considerar eso pero no creo que sea la razón principal por la que sentía que la sangre no se limpiaba de sus manos ¿Qué sentimiento cree usted que Macbeth sentía?

—Pánico

—No creo que…

—Desesperación — interrumpió.

—No es lo que quería decir señorita…

—Aburrimiento — volvió a interrumpir.

—No…

—Malicia

—Señorita Hale

—gozo por la muerte de otros

— ¿Puede dejar de decir palabras al aire por favor? — pidió el profesor. Ella lo miró con su típica mirada inexpresiva —Dígame un sentimiento que exprese remordimiento y arrepentimiento — Pidió Abrams. Rosalie quitó la mirada del profesor y su mirada sin expresión se colocó en mí. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando a mí? ¿Le gusto? Seh, debo gustarle mucho.

—Probablemente fue porque no se lavo bien las manos — dijo finalmente mirando al profesor. Y luego volvió a mirarme a mí y ¿sonrió? ¿Rosalie Hale hizo una jodida mueca similar a la de una sonrisa? ¿A mí? Le sonreí de vuelta y voltee hacia adelante para que luego el timbre me librara de esta mierda.

**XXX**

_Edward POV. _

— ¿Crees que hoy podremos salir?

—Creí que estabas castigado, Edward

— ¿y?

—Y que te volverás a meter en problemas… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en tu casa hoy?

— ¿Por qué no salimos?

—No quiero salir — Jodete entonces. Ese no es mi problema… bueno si. Rodé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared blanca — ¿Edward? — llamó de vuelta.

—Hmm

—Ya sé que… — Frenó y me observó para ver si estaba prestando atención —Se que tu y yo solo tenemos esto pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté queriendo ir al grano. Tanya quedó callada unos segundos más.

—Quiero que seamos algo mas — dijo de repente. Y mis ojos se posaron en los suyos con sorpresa. ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo en… novios?

— ¿Algo…mas? — pregunté con el seño fruncido. Joder, no, no, no.

—Si yo… — suspiró. Estaba nerviosa — Quiero algo serio, Edward — La observé sin comprender ¿por que de repente se sentía de este modo? Tanya y yo siempre habíamos una especie de amigos con derechos. Me levanté del piso — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó parándose detrás mío.

—Tanya yo… — _No quiero una relación seria ni loco. Solo es sexo, no es nada más. Eres alguien genial y me gusta hablar contigo y sí, me masturbo pensando en ti y eres sexy y una buena amiga pero…_ — Yo no puedo — dije finalmente volteando. Tanya tocó mi brazo.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó

—Porque no — le respondí volteando a mirarla. Tenía el seño fruncido.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Creí que estábamos en la misma página, Tanya — dije refiriéndome a todo el tema de la "relación abierta" y amigos con derechos y nada mas ¿Por qué de pronto quería arruinar todo?

—Pues no, no estamos — La mire mal. Lo hubiese dicho antes de arrastrarme fuera de la cafetería. Me acerqué a la puerta hacia adentro. Nos encontrábamos detrás del instituto. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando volvió a hablar.

—entonces le diré a Jake que si — dijo y no comprendí a que se refería en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué?

—Le diré a Jacob que si quiero ser su novia — respondió ¿Jacob y Tanya? ¿Y cuando mierda había sucedido eso?

—Pensé que solo te estabas acostando conmigo — ella me lo había dicho. Me había incomodado porque yo no lo hacía. No me andaba acostando con todo el mundo, como rumoreaban en el instituto pero lo había hecho con una o dos chicas. Ella me dijo que no importaba, que solo se acostaba conmigo porque era divertido.

—Lo hacía, hasta ahora.

—No entiendo.

—Claro que no — sonrió amargadamente y sentí como si estuviese jugando alguna especie de juego enfermo conmigo.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? — pregunté molesto.

—Jacob y yo no nos acostamos Edward. No todas las relaciones tienen que comenzar así. El me trata bien y me quiere y yo… — frenó de golpe como si su voz se hubiese atorado en un sollozo. Maldije internamente. _Por favor no llores._

— ¿Tu qué?

—Yo no puedo seguir esperando a que me quieras — Tragué en seco.

—Tanya…

—No — me frenó — dejarme terminar. Jacob me lo pidió y yo dije que primero tenía que resolver algo. El supo que me refería a ti. Yo le diré que no si tú me dices que si, Edward. Solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad — ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo jodidamente complicado? ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedó con la idea de que éramos amigos con derechos o una mierda así?

Tanya era genial. Ella me entendía y hablaba cosas con ella que no hablaba con otros pero estar con ella seriamente jamás fue mi intención ni tampoco una opción. Pensé que ella sabía que no quería nada serio. Creía a ver sido claro cuando había dicho que no quería una novia y lo creí porque pensé que ella quería lo mismo.

—Edward — llamó. La mire a los ojos y la sentí buscando una respuesta en ellas — ¿tengo una posibilidad contigo de… ser algo más? — preguntó. Y si decía que si debería quedarme con ella y luego me cansaría o la engañaría y sabia que Tanya no se merecía eso pero yo tampoco merecía ser atado a alguien solo porque el sexo era bueno. Me sentía engañado. Como si me hubiese hecho creer que todo estaba bien porque no había sentimientos y luego traía esta conversación…

—No.

— ¿No? — preguntó en un sollozo.

—No — respondí simplemente y entre en la cafetería

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esta me pareció una propuesta interesante de hacer._**

**_Se que es algo corto pero queria que ese sea el estilo. Si este tiene exito subire seguido los que haga cortos o los hare mas largos, lo prometo. _**

**_Las historias al comienzo seran un poco separadas y no todas tendran el mismo nivel de atencion. Mi prioridad son Edward y Bella en realidad. Pero estoy sumamente interesada en profundizar en Rosalie y Emmett. Alice y Jasper tambien tendran papeles importantes pero me interesare en ellos mas en el especto de amigos (no entre si, si no con los demas) _**

**_los POVs seran solo de Edward, Emmett y Bella. _**

**_PORFAS PORFAS Me dejas tu review a ver que opinas? Con los reviews decidiré si poner mas. _**

**_Annie_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no son mios**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Emmett POV._

—Esta fiesta es una mierda.

—Si quieres podemos volver a casa y ver _Game of Thrones_ — ofreció Jasper. Suspiré mirando mis zapatillas apoyadas en la mesa de café.

—No, ya hicimos eso.

—Podemos ver otra cosa — ofreció encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya hicimos eso también.

—Diablos, Emmett. Eres difícil de complacer — Jasper estaba frustrado. Sentí como alguien dejaba caer su peso en el sillón junto a mí. Edward estaba serio y sus brazos cruzados.

—Esta fiesta es una verdadera mierda.

—Lo sé, hermano — le di la razón.

—Si quieres podemos volver a casa y ver _Game of Thrones. _

—Joder, Jasper. Deja esa mierda — Jasper me miró mal y desvió la mirada.

Debimos saber que esta fiesta era una mierda antes de venir ¿Qué se puede esperar de Mike Newton? Trato de no llevarme mal con las personas. No me gusta odiar a nadie pero a veces esos sentimientos que tenía mi hermano se transmitían. Newton generaba cierta _cosa _que hacía que tengas rechazo hacia el o algo.

— ¿No se supone que tienes que estar con Kate o algo? — preguntó Edward. Kate no quería hablarme en este momento y no sabía porque. Intenté averiguar si era algo que había hecho. Procesé todo lo que había hecho en el día para ver si había algo que le había molestado… incluso en los momentos en los que no estuve con ella.

—Seh, no creo que eso vaya a pasar hoy — No diversión, no sexo, es decir, esta fiesta de verdad apestaba. Además, no me encontraba en mis mejores momentos para estar en fiestas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Kate? — preguntó Jasper curioso. Me encogí de hombros. Era una mujer ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber lo que había sucedido?

—No lo sé. En un momento lo estamos haciendo en mi habitación. Realmente bueno, con protección y todo eso y luego se está levantando de mi cama para irse — jugué con mis dedos. No me gustaba hablar de las cosas que me ponían tristes porque me ponían… triste.

—Seguramente lo hiciste mal — rió Edward. Fruncí el seño.

—Yo no lo hago mal — me defendí.

—Seguramente tu pene no funcionó.

—Mi cosa funcionó perfectamente — le pegué un fuerte puño en su brazo y Edward me lo devolvió con menos fuerza porque era un bebe.

—Entonces no te quiere — volvió a decir ¿Qué carajo le pasa a Edward? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas tan feas de mi novia?

—No digas esas mierdas.

—No le hagas caso, Emmett. Está proyectando. Kate te quiere. Tanya es la que no quiere a Edward — Ah, por eso Jasper era mi mejor amigo. Era como un gurú de… de… no sé, sabía todo

—Como sea — dijo Edward parándose — me voy de aquí.

Jasper y yo nos paramos con Edward y nos dirigimos hacia afuera. Estábamos caminando por el jardín delantero cuando noté a la chica que asustaba, con la que compartía literatura. Estaba en la vereda mirando hacia la calle.

—Hey… ¿Rosalie era? — pregunté. Era nueva, bueno se había mudado hacia un año pero jamás había estado seguro de cómo se llamaba. Era rubia, alta, inexpresiva salvo cuando tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. La chica volteó y me observó.

—Macbeth — llamó. Y de vuelta con su mirada inexpresiva. ¿Debía asumir que si se llamaba Rosalie? Volteó ¿verdad?

— ¿Ya te vas? — pregunté. Ella miró a la calle nuevamente.

—Nunca entré. Odio las fiestas adolescentes — ¿Qué ella no era adolescente? Asentí con los ojos abiertos pretendiendo que comprendía.

—No sé sobre otras fiestas pero esta apesta… así que hiciste bien.

— ¿Apesta? — preguntó. Y aquella mueca similar a la de una sonrisa como la que había puesto en clase se volvió a colocar en sus labios. Asentí sin comprender que era gracioso. Esa mueca debía simbolizar que algo era demasiado gracioso ya que no se reía y esa era la única expresión que la había visto hacer además de su mirada asesina. Asumí que debía ser realmente gracioso para que haga una mueca. Sus ojos sin embargo siempre se mantenían inexpresivos.

—Sí, apesta — Entonces volteó y por un segundo creí que lo había hecho para que no la viera reírse — ¿Qué? — pregunté.

— ¿Quién usa la palabra apesta de todos modos? — preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—No se… pero quienes no la usan apestan — y volvió a colocar esa mueca. Volteó y yo hice lo mismo para buscar a mi hermano y a Jasper pero no se encontraban. ¿Estaban de broma verdad? No se habrían ido sin mi ¿o sí? Jodidos pendejos.

—Oye… — llamó. La observé — ¿quieres hacer algo gracioso? — preguntó. Esto era increíble. Me estaba preguntando si quería hacer algo gracioso ¿ella? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al mundo hoy?

—Claro — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ven — Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha donde estaba la otra cosa. Dudé en si seguirla. No era la mejor manera de salir de una fiesta si tu novia estaba adentro ¿verdad? Pero no tenia que preocuparse porque yo la amaba y jamás haría algo para lastimarla — ¿vienes? — preguntó algo nerviosa. Coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos y la seguí. Rosalie me guió hasta el jardín delantero de una casa que se encontraba a otra de distancia de la de Mike. Se metió detrás de unos arbustos y me indicó que hiciese lo mismo. ¿No querría que nos besemos detrás de los arbustos o sí? Era una actividad considerada divertida pero yo tenía novia. Me metí con dificultad detrás de los arbustos. Estábamos realmente cerca uno del otro. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—Hola ¿departamento de policías? — preguntó haciendo una voz extraña. Abrí los ojos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? — Quería reportar una fiesta de unos estúpidos adolescentes en la residencia Newton— No pude evitar reír. La jodida muchacha iba a arruinar la fiesta… y por algún motivo aquello me hizo reír demasiado. Tenía razón, esto era divertido.

—Diles que están haciendo mucho ruido y que crees que una orgia se está llevando a cabo — Rosalie tapó su boca y de vuelta volví a creer que era para que no la vea reír.

—No señor policía, no entiende. Están haciendo demasiado ruido con su música para idiotas y creo que una orgia se está llevando a cabo. UNA ORGIA — exclamó. Intenté contener una risotada. La voz que hacia Rosalie era realmente graciosa. Como si estuviese pretendiendo hacer la voz de una abuelita y la voz de un francés a la misma vez — De acuerdo, vengan de inmediato por favor, creo que mi esposo Norbert ya vio la orgia y quiere unirse — Quitó el celular de su oreja y lo colocó entre los dos. La observé sin comprender y ella me miró con insistencia. Oh, yo era Norbert.

—Pero querida mira que divertido se ve. Abre la cerradura y quita las cadenas — Intenté imitar la voz de Rosalie en un tono masculino. Realmente era bueno en esta mierda. Rosalie colocó su mano en sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa y luego habló ella.

—Norbert ¿vamos a tener que hablar con tu terapeuta nuevamente sobre esos deseos sexuales?

Rosalie colgó y guardó su celular y salió de los arbustos. La seguí.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunté. Ella miró hacia la calle.

—Corremos — dijo y vi como agachó su mirada y quitó sus altos tacones. Entonces comenzó a correr y ¿Por qué no? Comencé a correr detrás de ella. Diablos que era rápida. Además, no queríamos que nos atraparan los policías ¿verdad?

**XXX**

_Edward POV_

**_Hola _**** — **Le escribí en un mensaje a Tanya. Cinco minutos después respondió.

**_Hola, Edward — _**¿Qué significaba hola Edward? ¿Significaba que podíamos volver a ser amigos con derechos?

**_¿Podemos volver a ser amigos con derecho? — _**Jodido Edward. Era una nena. Quince minutos después respondió.

**_Estoy con Jacob, Edward — _**Jacob. Jodido traidor. Se supone que era mi amigo.

**_No me importa — _**escribí rápidamente.

**_Claro que no te importa. Jamás te importan los sentimientos de las otras personas más que los tuyos. Hazme un favor y madura — _**Fruncí el seño.

—Zorra — se escapó de mi boca.

— ¿Disculpe señor Cullen? — Levanté la vista. Estábamos en literatura, cierto. Miré alrededor. Con razón estaban tan callados todos, aparentemente estábamos leyendo. La clase entera me estaba mirando.

—Julieta… ella era una zorra. Enamorar de Romeo de esa manera… si es que realmente era amor, claro — dije excusándome. El señor Abrams caminó hacia mi mesa.

—Buen intento. Pero estamos leyendo Hamlet — Colocó un dedo en la tapa del libro frente a mí. Mierda. Hamlet, cierto. Romeo y Julieta había sido el semestre pasado.

—Era solo un pensamiento que había quedado del semestre pasado — le expliqué.

—Siga intentando, Cullen. Deme su celular debajo de la mesa — Rodé los ojos y quité mi celular de debajo de la mesa para entregárselo —Puede venir a buscar esto luego de que terminen las clases — Como sea, púdrete.

**XXX**

_Bella POV_

Me lavé las manos en silencio. El baño del instituto siempre tenía agua demasiado fría para mi gusto. Si colocábamos pingüinos aquí seguramente estarían en perfectas condiciones de lo fríos que eran.

—De acuerdo, pero ve rápido — escuché detrás de mí. A través del espejo vi a Victoria entrando detrás de Jessica y Lauren. Evité rodar los ojos. Odio a Victoria Anderson.

—Okay — Jessica entro en un cubículo. Sequé mis manos incómodamente. Victoria y Lauren me estaban mirando apoyadas en la pared del fondo.

—Freak — susurró Victoria haciendo a Lauren reír. Y luego rió ella. La ignoré.

—Ptss… Freak — volvió a susurrar llamándome. _Ignórala, ignora a mentes de menos inteligencia que la tuya… aguarda no, eso es ofensivo. Ignora a los pelirrojos… mm, no, racista. Me gustan los pelirrojos, amo a Ed Sheeran y Ron Weasly. Ignora a la zorra. _— ¿estás debatiendo las mejores maneras de hacerte invisible freak? — preguntó. Es difícil ignorarla cuando habla tantas estupideces.

—Estaba debatiendo entre sí debería advertirte o no sobre ir al médico. Ese vomito verbal al que llamas hablar se está volviendo algo digno de analizar —_ ¡Bella! _Me reprendí. Victoria dejó de apoyarse en la pared y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó con su mirada peligrosa posada en los ojos. Ugh, esto pasaba por hablar de mas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Meter mi cabeza en el retrete? — pregunté incrédulamente. Victoria sonrió y observó a Lauren. Jessica había abierto la puerta de su cubículo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la presión de la mano de Victoria en mi nuca. Presioné mis labios juntos para no dejar que el agua se meta en mi boca. Ew, agua de retrete.

— ¿estás tragando Swan? ¿Te gusta? — preguntó. Sacó mi cabeza y tragué aire desesperadamente.

— ¿Sabes? — Dije entre respiraciones pesadas — De hecho, tu y este retrete tienen mucho en común, los dos están llenos de mie…— volvió a hundir mi cabeza dentro del agua. De pronto su mano me soltó y apoyé ambas manos en el retrete quitando mi cabeza del agua.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo zorras? — escuché detrás mío. Sequé mis ojos tirando mi cabello mojado hacia atrás. Esa voz, la voz de "la justicia". Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Qué te importa? — preguntó Victoria. Suspiré y volteé sentándome con mi espalda apoyada en el retrete. Alice Brandon era tan pequeña para enfrentarse al clan de Victoria.

— ¿pero quién te crees que eres cabeza de escoba? — preguntó Alice. Wow, de verdad se las iba a enfrentar. Victoria la observó como si hubiese dicho algo realmente gracioso.

— ¿Por qué no te miras al espejo cabeza de plumero? ¿De dónde sacaste ese corte? ¿Será el loquero al que tu papi te mando por estar cucú? — Rodó un dedo junto a su cabeza llamándola loca. Me levanté rápidamente porque sentí que meterse con la salud mental de alguien no era lo adecuado y era caer bajo en una pelea.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Y no le diré al sheriff donde tú y el resto de tus amigos drogadictos se juntan a fumar un poco de Mary Jane — Victoria pareció no alterarse mientras que sus secuaces malvadas la miraron preocupadas.

—Mejor vamos ¿sí? — dijo Lauren cogiendo el brazo de Victoria y esta comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—No te metas conmigo, Swan ¿okay? — preguntó antes de salir del baño.

Alice y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Acomodé mi cabello y mire hacia el suelo sin saber que decir ¿debería agradecerle? Es decir se metió con Victoria para defenderme y casi la matan allí. Tal vez agradecerle por poner su vida en riesgo por mí bajo las garras de la bruja roja. Alice Brandon empezó a reírse. De vuelta con la locura.

—Eso fue genial, Isabella — dijo con emoción en su voz. Enarqué una ceja. Teníamos una definición de genial demasiado diferente.

—Dime Bella — le pedí. Ella abrió sus ojos.

— ¿quieres que te llame por tu sobre nombre? — preguntó asombrada. Asentí lentamente sin comprender porque tanto escándalo. No es como si mí sobre nombre fuese súper secreto. Todos me llamaban Bella — Entonces somos como ¿amigas? — preguntó juntando sus pequeñas manos y aun había emoción en su voz. ¿Amigas? ¿De qué hablaba? No, no, no. Yo no hacia amigos.

—No vayamos tan rápido ¿si? — dije. Iba a decirle que ni soñándolo pero su mirada de ojitos grandes era realmente convincente. Alice abrió sus ojos asintiendo y luego se apaciguó.

—Seh, claro — dijo en un tono súper relajado como si estuviese intentando parecer _cool_ o algo. La observé unos segundos antes de coger mi mochila del suelo

—Okay… voy a volver a clase ahora — dije sin saber que mas decir. Alice asintió. Wow… que súper incomodo.

**XXX**

_Edward POV._

—Lo estás haciendo mal — dijo la jodida muchacha junto a mí.

—No. Lo estoy haciendo perfectamente — respondí intentando acomodar el vidrio.

— ¿Eso es lo que le dices a las chicas de noche? — creí a verla escuchado decir por debajo de su respiración. La observé enarcando una ceja ¿y esta quien se creía?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó inocentemente. Rodé los ojos y seguí acomodando el pequeño vidrio con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Estaba tan atento en esta mierda de biología que no noté que Isabella estaba realmente cerca mío. Podía notar su respiración a un costado. Deje mis manos en la mesada y la observé esperando a que se aleje un poco. Dame mi espacio, mujer.

— ¿Qué?... oh — preguntó alejándose unos centímetros. Creo que hasta se había sonrojado.

—Gracias — respondí con sarcasmo en la voz.

Odiaba trabajar en equipo porque A) te tocaba la persona que quería hacer todo el trabajo, B) La persona que no hacía nada del trabajo, C) La persona que no entendía el trabajo, D) La persona que quería saber todo lo que hacías aka Isabella Swan. Estaba siempre encima de mí – no literal – intentando saber que era lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo ahora? — ¿lo ven?

—Unas cosas raras moviéndose — le indiqué. Eran graciosas.

—A ver. Quiero ver — La muchachita era fuerte. Me empujó a un costado y se colocó frente al microscopio.

—Woah… — dejó escapar. Rodé los ojos.

Banner comenzó a explicar que cosas teníamos que apuntar de lo que veíamos y el procedimiento para hacerlo. Isabella levantó su cabeza mirando hacia la pizarra y me apoderé del microscopio. Que loco, teníamos esas cosas en nuestro cuerpo. El profesor de biología siguió explicando los puntos del trabajo grupal. Teníamos que terminarlo para la siguiente clase y seria una nota importante del semestre porque solo tendríamos un examen este semestre debido a la excursión que tendríamos la semana que viene o algo así.

Isabella fue la que se ocupó de anotar las características de las cosas raras que habíamos visto para luego clasificarlas en los puntos que Banner nos había dado. Cuando terminó la clase y terminamos de guardar la observé esperando que dijese algo como "yo terminare el trabajo porque soy demasiado inteligente o "termina el trabajo tú ya que haces las cosas bien"

— ¿Dónde nos deberíamos juntar para terminar el trabajo? — preguntó mientras guardaba su cuaderno en su mochila. La observé con la mirada en blanco. Yo no me quería juntar.

— ¿en tu casa? — pregunté sin saber que decir. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. Mañana a mi casa después de clases. Pero no intentes nada raro conmigo — dijo y luego se fue de la clase. ¿Yo intentar algo con ella? ¿De dónde salía esta gente tan rara? Parecía a ver una plaga en Forks.

* * *

_**Game of Thrones: Una serie de HBO. **_

_**Publiqué el segundo a continuacion asi tenian una segunda mirada. Me habia dado cuenta que el primero era bastante corto. Este es un poco mas largo. **_

_**Los personajes de Rosalie y Emmett estan insipirados en los personajes **__**April y Andy **_de una serie que veo (Parks and Recreation) Bella tambien esta un poco insipirada en April por ahi ahora no se nota mucho. 

_**¿ME DEJAS TU REVIEW A VER QUE OPINAS? DE VERDAD ME INTERESA MUCHO Y ME ALIENTA A ESCRIBIR MAS.**_

_**Annie. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no son mios**_

* * *

**3**

_Bella POV._

— ¿Te interesaría leer mis discursos de futura presidente? — Juro que no la había invitado a almorzar conmigo. Simplemente se había sentado aquí.

— ¿Tienes discursos de futura presidente? — pregunté asombrada. Alice asintió sacando de su gran cartera unos papeles impresos — Wow… que dedicada ¿esto haces en tu casa? — pregunté. Bueno, no era nadie para juzgar.

—No tonta, eso y diseñar mi propaganda… pero te juro que tengo una vida. Me gusta imaginar que atuendos usare cuando sea presidenta — Asentí lentamente. Dudaba aquello de tener vida pero no dije nada al respecto… yo probablemente tampoco tenía vida — ¿Qué haces tú en tu tiempo libre? — preguntó. Tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua. ¿Se sentaba conmigo y quería que le cuente de mi vida? Ugh… odiaba hablar de mí.

—Veo televisión, leo novelas graficas, escucho música, espero mi carta de Hogwarts, planeó que hacer con los poderes mágicos que sé que tengo.

—Wow… tu estas más loca que yo — Bueno, tal vez sí. Eso último de los poderes era una broma — Tal vez tu y yo somos mas parecidas de lo normal — Ha, no lo creo. Ambas podríamos ser raras pero yo no hacia mi futura campaña presidencial con dieciséis años de edad.

—Claro — le di la razón de todos modos.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV._

— ¡Hey, viniste! — exclamé contento. Kate nunca venia a mis practicas.

—Claro que vine ¿Por qué no vendría? — Aguarden, juro que nunca venia a mis practicas ¿o sí? Nunca la veía en las gradas.

—Porque nunca… No importa, ahora estás aquí — le sonreí y ella a mí. Se sintió raro. La semana pasada había estado enojada conmigo por algo que aparentemente yo había hecho y aun no lograba averiguar pero ya que lo pensaba no valía la pena si no estaba más enojada conmigo.

—Creo que el coach te está llamando, deberías ir — Voltee y vi al coach a lo lejos gritando cosas que no escuchaba. Ese tipo era tan gracioso.

Me despedí de Kate y fui a mi entrenamiento. Lo cierto es que estos eran importantes si quería conseguir una beca para la universidad de Seattle. Por eso ahora las fiestas no eran mi prioridad, quería concentrarme cien por ciento en esto como jamás lo había hecho en algo.

Kate no creía que debía irme de Forks. Algo en mi decía que simplemente tenía esa opinión porque ella asistiría a la universidad comunitaria de Port Angeles. Amaba Forks pero había visto Seattle y me largaría de aquí en cuanto obtenga mi primera oportunidad. Eventualmente tendríamos que tomar una especie de decisión sobre nuestra relación… eso había dicho Kate. Si hablábamos por Skype, decía que me amaba y me enviaba fotos de sus boobies, entonces yo no tenía problema en una relación a distancia. _Ha, ha… boobies… _¡Concéntrate Emmett!

Luego de unas prácticas de movimiento el coach nos reunió de vuelta. Comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que no me interesaban o ya sabía. Miré a Kate en las gradas, estaba hablando con algunas porristas. Mi mirada divagó por la poca gente que estaba sentada hasta que se posó en una muchacha rubia, vestida de colores oscuros y mirada penetrante. No me sonrió pero levantó las manos apenas. No pude evitar sonreír recordando lo que habíamos hecho el fin de semana pasado. Los padres de Newton tuvieron que volver de su viaje romántico en Seattle para recoger a su hijo en la comisaria. Levanté la mano para responderle al saludo.

— ¿Qué haces chico? — preguntó el coach. ¿Qué?... Oh si, las practicas, Seattle, la beca.

—Espantando moscas — _Así es, Emm. Controla la situación. _El coach me observó y rodo los ojos antes de volver a hablar y esta vez intente mantener toda mi atención en la charla.

**XXX**

_Edward POV. _

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo a Port Angeles luego del instituto — sugirió Jasper. Ambos estábamos en PE ya que _juniors_ y _seniors_ teniamos juntos. La idea me atrajo completamente hasta que lo recordé.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a la casa de Isabella Swan.

— ¿te estás acostando con la hija del Sheriff? — preguntó con los ojos abiertos. Jesús ¿Qué le pasaba? Es cierto que no había tenido sexo en una semana pero yo no caía tan bajo.

— ¡No! Iré a hacer un estúpido trabajo de biología — respondí volviéndole a pasar la pelota.

—No te juzgaría si decidieses acostarte con ella de todos modos, es tu decisión y no debería importarte lo que los demás piensen — Y de vuelta Jasper se convertía en el consejero del instituto. Suspiré rodando los ojos. Juro que si Jasper no decidía convertirse en psicólogo le pegaría con un bat de baseball — ¿aun sigues mal por lo de Tanya? — preguntó luego de un rato de pasarnos la pelota en silencio. Lo observé frunciendo el seño.

—Yo no estoy mal por lo de Tanya — ¿Quién le había dicho que estaba mal? Yo no estaba mal, estaba perfecto. Perfectamente perfecto. Jodidamente perfectamente perfecto.

—Puedes ser sincero conmigo Ed, te dije que no te juzgaría. Es normal que hayas desarrollado sentimiento por ella y…

— ¡Que no estoy mal! — exclamé lanzándole la pelota con mucha fuerza. Jasper frunció el seño y luego su mirada se desvió detrás de mí.

—Hey ¿esa es Tanya en un atuendo de porrista? — preguntó señalando con su barbilla y sus ojos. Voltee inmediatamente para deleitarme con los ojos y luego sentí la pelota caer en mi cabeza con fuerza. Di media vuelta enojado. Jodido imbécil, no estaba Tanya. Jasper se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras negaba con su cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido.

No estaba mal por Tanya. Jamás estaría mal por una muchacha. De hecho, le probaría que no estaba mal.

**XXX**

_Bella POV._

Al establecer una especie de status en el instituto debes acostumbrarte porque lo más probable es que no subas de aquel status. Era como la pirámide feudal de la edad media. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en la sociedad como creíamos si seguíamos basándose en esa pirámide, al menos en el instituto. Había personas que intentaban evadirla como por ejemplo, yo, Alice Brandon, probablemente la chica rara de senior a la que tanto admiraba la forma de mirarnos a todos como si quisiera matarnos – de verdad adoraba a esa muchacha – y Tanya Denali quien trataba bien a todo el mundo y era realmente raro.

La real situación de esta pirámide era que mi posición en ella me permitía el aislamiento y la soledad como estudiante. Amaba eso. Nadie me molestaba. Pero luego cierta cabeza de cabellos despeinados tenía que venir a interrumpir mi amada soledad con su entrometida personalidad en asuntos personales. Y a decir verdad me gustaba un poco tener a alguien alrededor. Podía acostumbrarme rápido.

—Deberíamos ir al cine el fin de semana — dijo la cabeza despeinada con personalidad entrometida. Rodé los ojos. No recuerdo compartir esta clase con ella… oh aguarden, es algebra.

—No creo que pueda. Tengo que seguir esperando mi carta de Hogwarts — me excusé. Alice bajó la vista pensativa.

—Realmente quiero ver esa película de Leonardo DiCaprio que están volviendo a pasar… ¿Cómo se llamaba? — ¿Leonardo DiCaprio? Mis ojos se iluminaron con brillo.

— ¿_The Wolf of Wallstreet? — _pregunté sin poder creer que haya encontrado algo en común con ella. Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Si! La volverán a pasaran en el cine de Forks este sábado ¿quieres ir a verla? Aun no la he visto — preguntó emocionada.

—Claro, es decir, ya la vi en el cine de Port Angeles hace tres meses cuando realmente se estrenó pero no puedo decirle que no a Leo — Alice aplaudió y pidió mi celular. Debo admitir que al principio dudé en dárselo porque no confiaba mucho en la sanidad de Alice y no quería que me mandara mensajes todo el tiempo que era exactamente lo que haría. Pero luego pensé que si a esta persona le gustaba DiCaprio tanto como a mi valía la pena.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV_

—Hola señora Cope. El Coach pide mis horarios de las materias y he perdido el papel ¿puedo pedir otra copia? — pregunté. La señora Cope sonrió amablemente. Aw, amaba a esa señora. Era tan vieja y dulce y siempre que venía a la oficina del instituto nunca sabia se estaba dormida o se había muerto.

—Claro que si cariño, aguárdame aquí — Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

—Si no tienes tu horario ¿Cómo es que sabes que clases tienes? — preguntó Jasper curioso. Rodé los ojos. Vamos hermano, eso era realmente fácil.

—Me lo sé de memoria — dije como si fuese obvio. Era obvio.

— ¿Entonces porque no anotas los horarios en un papel en vez de hacer a la señora Cope gastar tinta? — Wow, no sabía que Jasper era el inspector de la preservación de cartuchos de tinta del instituto ahora.

— ¿Por qué tengo que gastar la tinta de mi birome? — le pregunté a la defensiva.

—Hola Jasper, hola Emmett ¿Vieron a la señora Cope? — escuchamos detrás nuestro. Una muchachita que seguramente trabajaba para Santa Claus de lo enana que era se apoyó en la mesada con una sonrisa ¿Qué carajo…?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — preguntó Jasper confundido. Ella nos observó con su cabello corto y su nariz como un botón. Era un duende de santa. Ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro.

—Es un ayudante de Santa — le susurré a Jasper codeándolo. La ayudante de Santa se rió con gracia.

—Pero que tonto, Emmett. Soy Alice Brandon — dijo extendiendo su mano. ¿Quién se daba las manos en forma de saludo hoy en día? Se la di de todo manos y la sacudió con fuerza… diablos ayudante de Santa tenía fuerza… claro que tenía que tener fuerza para levantar todos esos regalos.

—Eso no responde el hecho de que no sabemos quién eres y sabes nuestros nombres ¿vas a este instituto verdad? — preguntó Jasper como si se tratase de una niñita de diez años.

—Duh, obvio que sí. Se el nombre de la mayoría de los _seniors _y todos los _juniors _

—Eso es raro — respondió Jasper. Alice se encogió de hombros. Seguimos esperando a la señora Cope hasta que no me contuve.

—Pero ¿eres ayudante de santa y estudiante del instituto? ¿O uno de los dos? — pregunté preocupado.

—Estoy segura de que jamás conocí a Santa — aseguró. ¡Oh, diablos! Tenía tantas preguntas.

Esperen….

Santa no existía.

Papá me lo dijo cuando cumplí diez.

¿Qué diablos Emmett?

**XXX**

_Edward POV_

—No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta — dijo observando lo que escribía en mi hoja. Rodé los ojos con cansancio.

—Es lo mismo que tú escribiste, Isabella — le expliqué. Esta muchacha era jodidamente molesta.

—No lo creo. Mira, yo no puse esta palabra… ni esta — señaló. Estaba bromeando… tenía que estar bromeando… no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad?

—Son sinónimas. No molestes — dije mirándola mal. Isabella, la cual no respetaba el jodido espacio personal me observó con grandes ojos castaños.

—Okay — Y me sentí mal por habérselo dicho de esa manera pero estaba siendo una real molestia en el cu… — ¿quieres mas jugo? — Preguntó de repente. Miré mi vaso medio lleno y la observé sin comprender.

—No…gracias.

—Yo si quiero. Ahora vuelvo — tomó su vaso vacio y se dirigió a la cocina.

La casa del sheriff era bastante hogareña en comparación a nuestra casa hecha de mármol. Lo único que desentonaba el lugar era la gran televisión pantalla plana de la sala, la cual estaba frente a nosotros ya que estábamos sentados en el piso trabajando en la mesita de luz.

Me fijé para ver cuál era la siguiente consigna del trabajo con la excepción de que no había siguiente consigna. Habíamos terminado todo el trabajo. Isabella volvió a aparecer en la sala y se sentó junto a mí. Tomó un sorbo de jugo y luego de dejarlo en la mesa me observó como si esperase a que le indicase que era lo que había que hacer luego.

—Ya terminamos — le dije. Ella abrió los ojos y observó el trabajo por ella misma.

—Genial — dijo parándose y sentándose en el sillón. La observé sin saber que hacer luego ¿debería irme? Seh, lo mejor era irme.

—Bueno, creo que me…

— ¿quieres ver la escopeta de mi papá? — preguntó de repente. Eso fue lo más extraño que escuché decir al ir a la casa de una muchacha. La observé confundido y algo asustado.

—Bueno… — respondí lentamente. Estaba intentando ser jodidamente cortes. Ella se paró y me ordenó que la siguiese. Subimos hacia la segunda planta donde había solo tres puertas. Ella abrió una de ellas rebelando la habitación de su padre y esto era realmente raro. Es decir, estaba en la habitación del sheriff Swan. Era un cuarto normal con paredes azul marino y dos mesas de noche al lado de la cama. Una de ellas estaba vacía y el otro solo tenía una lámpara, un reloj y un portarretratos. Isabella me dirigió hacia el armario y detrás de unos abrigos y camisas sacó el arma apuntándome. Realmente me asuste y pensé que había sido una trampa para matarme y darme de comer a los perros rabiosos que seguramente tenía en su jardín trasero pero rió con gracia y yo respiré.

—Descuida, no está cargada tonto — Wow… jamás había visto una escopeta.

— ¿Para que la usa? — pregunté tomándola de sus manos. Pero al menos yo era más responsable y la apuntaba al piso.

—Cazar zombies.

—Ah sí. Escuché que son temporada alta en octubre — respondí observando a través de donde salían las balas. Le devolví la escopeta — es genial — La guardó y salimos de la habitación del sheriff. Estaba realmente curioso por saber que habría detrás de las otras puertas pero realmente debería irme.

— ¿ese es tu cuarto? — pregunté señalando la habitación del fondo. Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿eres adivino o qué? — preguntó. Yo sonreí.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — pregunté. ¿Por qué quería ver su cuarto? ¿Quién sabia? Culpen a mi subconsciente. El cuarto de una muchacha decía mucho sobre ella… o eso había visto en _10 Things I Hate About You. _Observó la puerta cerrada de su cuarto mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviese debatiéndose.

—No — dijo finalmente. Me encogí de hombros y baje las escaleras con ella detrás de mí.

—Creo que mejor me voy. Ya está oscureciendo — me excusé. Isabella asintió y esperó hasta que recoja mis cosas para acompañarme hacia la puerta — Nos vemos, Isabella.

—Dime Bella — dijo de repente. No me acostumbraba a eso de que hable de pronto y diga cosas como esas.

—Bueno. Adiós, Bella — Isabella… Bella, me observó con una sonrisa y se despidió de mí con la mano en alto.

Estaba en duda. No sabía si debía volver a hacer algún trabajo con Bella o debería definitivamente seguir haciendo mis trabajos con ella.

* * *

**_"Espero mi carta de Hogwarts" : Bella se refiere a Harry Potter... pero seguramente ya saben eso._**

**_Leonardo DiCaprio: Actor reconocido. Y el amor de mi vida. ¡_****_Lo amo!_**

**_Wolf of Wallstreet: Pelicula protagonizada por Leo DiCaprio _**

**_Bien no se que pensar sobre este pero espero que les guste!_**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! ME PUSÉ REALMENTE CONTENTA!_**

**_PORFIS, PORFIS DEJAME TU REVIEW A VER QUE OPINAS DE ESTE CAPITULO, ME INTERESA Y ME ALIENTAN A ESCRIBIR MAS LO JURO. NOS VEMOS PRONTITO. _**

**_Annie. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no son mios.**_

* * *

**4. Cine de Forks**

_Edward POV_

—Entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos? — preguntó Jacob con esperanza en su voz y ojos. Rodé los ojos.

—Seh — me encogí de hombros. Si estaba enojado porque no me había hablado sobre Tanya pero no dejaría que una muchacha se metiera entre nosotros… sí, eso era muy emocional. Debería dejar de hablar ya.

—eso es genial, Ed porque de hecho estaba pensando en ir a tomar algo para celebrar la amistad y esas mierdas ¿Qué dices el sábado? Tú, yo y Tanya — Esa es la peor idea que a Jacob se le pudo a ver ocurrido. Tomé aire pensando que hacer en una situación así. Debía inventar algo y "Mi madre no me deja" no era una excusa… Emmett la usaba todo el tiempo... nuestra madre había muerto hacía diez años.

—No… yo… Jake, tengo una cita — Una cita era lo más fácil que podía decir, además, nadie desconfiaría de mi con esa mentira.

— ¿Una cita? Oh, bueno podemos… ¿Por qué no salimos los cuatro? Doble cita ¿huh? ¿Qué dices? — ¿Por qué diablos Jake tenía que ser tan amigable y amable conmigo? No tenia excusa para esto. Tal vez "Es demasiado tímida" pero Jacob sabia que jamás salía con muchachas tímidas y si utilizaba "ya reservé para dos en un restaurante de Port Angeles" sería estúpido porque jamás reservaba nada y jamás lo haría dos días antes de la cita ¿Qué estupidez era esa?

—Hum, bueno — respondí finalmente. Estaba seguro que sería realmente fácil encontrar a una muchacha que quiera salir conmigo el sábado por la noche… generalmente todas querían.

Mi problema no era la doble cita, eran Jacob y Tanya. No quería verlos juntos. No los quería verse abrazándose y tampoco los quería verse besándose y debería dejar de pensar en esto porque me estaba deprimiendo. Pero sobre todo, tenía que mantener un solo pensamiento en mente: _No_ me gustaba Tanya Denali y _no _estaba mal porque lo nuestro había terminado.

**XXX**

_Bella POV_

— ¿Qué opinas de las porristas? — preguntó Alice mientras colocaba algo extraño en su gigante sándwich. Observé a través del patio al equipo de porristas practicando sus acrobacias mientras debatía que responder.

Durante los pasados cuatro días había estado almorzando con Alice y odiaba admitirlo pero la chica era genial. Era divertida y hablábamos sobre cosas interesantes, me entendía y… bueno, aun me costaba entender algunas cosas sobre ella pero solo habían pasado cuatro días. Al ver salir el sol por la mañana Alice sugirió que almorcemos afuera… hasta había traído una manta para comer en el césped. Teniamos mesas en el patio pero por alguna razón sugirió la manta y me encogí de hombros porque realmente me daba igual mientras pueda almorzar mi comida.

— No tienen gran importancia — respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Al salir el sol todos parecían querer salir afuera a absorber un poco de los rayos que nos brindaba.

—Aun estamos para el sábado ¿no? — preguntó bajando su sándwich.

—Sí, claro ¿a las ocho verdad?

—Sí, el cine esta vacio a esa hora y es más divertido — otra cosa que teniamos en común. A Alice también le gustaban las cosas diferentes — Una vez fui a ver _The Sound of Music _y las únicas personas en el cine éramos yo y una anciana que se quedó dormida en la mitad.

El cine de Forks era una cosa extraña. Pasaba las películas nuevas un mes más tarde de lo que salían por lo que siempre era mejor ir a Port Angeles. También volvían a pasar las películas que tenían éxito meses después y pasaban películas clásicas, en blanco y negro todos los días. Seguimos comiendo en silencio cuando Rosalie Hale, la muchacha de _senior _pasó frente a nosotras. Mi mirada la siguió hasta la mesa en la que se sentó sola al igual que lo hizo la mirada de Alice.

—Juro que no entiendo a esa muchacha — comentó Alice. La observé con el seño fruncido. No había nada que entender sobre Rosalie… era perfecta — Mira como viste. No combina con su personalidad para nada — Observé lo que llevaba puesto. Unos tacos bien altos. Una chaqueta de cuero, pero no de aquellas de las que tenias que permanecer lejos. Esta chaqueta era elegante y parecía bastante fina y cara. Su cabello rubio estaba perfecto y su mirada de frialdad parecía querer congelarnos a todos.

—Yo creo que es perfecta — dije sin pensarlo. Alice me observó enarcando una ceja.

—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas sobre identificación personal. Viste como modelo de _VOGUE _y actúa como Ally Sheedy en _The Breakfast club _

—Lo sé, es increíble ¿verdad? Amo a ese personaje — le comenté. Alice rodo los ojos.

—Seh, lo supuse… es tu tipo — esta vez fui yo quien la observó con la ceja enarcada.

— ¿y tú que eres? ¿_La princesa_? — pregunté haciendo referencia a la película.

—_Claire_ es linda pero no. Una princesa es de nacimiento, en cambio a un líder se lo elige — estos eran los momentos de los que estaba hablando antes, los momentos donde no entendía que estaba diciendo. Supongo que otro discurso político.

— ¿Eso dirás en uno de tus discursos? — Alice me miró mal.

—Si claro, Bella. Porque hare referencias sobre _The Breakfast Club _en un discurso presidencial —respondió sarcásticamente. No pude contener la risa al imaginar cómo sería aquello.

Hoy mismo le escribiría a Obama para que lo considerara.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV._

—Hey — saludé mientras me sentaba junto a Rosalie en literatura. Siempre se sentaba atrás de todo por lo que esta vista era algo nueva para mí. Me observó con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿está ocupado? — pregunté tocando el mesa con una mano y la silla con otra. Ella negó apenas con su cabeza. Tenía una mirada desconfiada en sus ojos. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente sea amable con ella. — Y… ¿Cómo estás? — pregunté con una sonrisa amable intentando hacer algún tipo de conversación. A Rosalie pareció ponerla nerviosa.

—Neutral.

— ¿Neutral? — pregunté frunciendo el seño sin comprender ¿Qué carajos significaba eso?

—Sí. No estoy bien, pero tampoco estoy mal — Wow… no sabia que un sentimiento así existiese. Lo comenzaría a aplicar diariamente. Estaba esperando que me preguntase como me encontraba yo pero no lo hizo, simplemente jugaba con los anillos que llevaba en sus manos.

—Y… huh ¿harás algo el sábado? —quería seguir hablando con Rosalie pero no se me ocurría un tema de conversación y ella tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada.

—No se… ¿tu harás algo el sábado? — preguntó con un tono nervioso y algo bajo.

—No sé — dije al igual que ella — Kate quiere ir a Port Angeles — pensé en lo que haríamos en Port Angeles y decidí que prefería quedarme en casa con ella. Iba a tener que pensar en cómo convencerla.

—Kate, claro. Tu novia ¿no? — preguntó y creo que fue la primera pregunta personal que me hizo. Bueno, no era tan personal. No era un secreto que Kate Denali era mi novia. Lo había sido durante toda la preparatoria.

—Si — respondí con una sonrisa. Era lindo tener una relación con alguien — ¿Tú tienes novio? — pregunté curioso. Rosalie casi ríe de vuelta. Bajó la mirada para ocultarlo y luego volvió a mirarme pero su mirada no era tan seria.

—No me gustan las etiquetas… y mucho menos las de novios — respondió. Asentí sin comprender y cuando el profesor Abrams comenzó la clase voltee para escuchar lo que decía. Necesitaba buenas notas para una beca en Seattle.

**XXX**

_Edward POV_

—Wow… ¿de dónde es esto? — preguntó Bella señalando una pequeña escultura que Carlisle había traído de uno de sus viajes.

—Grecia.

—Es increíble. En general, tu casa entera es increíble — dijo maravillada y no pude evitar sonreír. Los ojos de Bella rondaron por la sala hasta posarse en los míos — Entonces… ¿Dónde quieres hacer el trabajo? — preguntó volviendo a acercarse a mi lado.

—Podemos hacerlo en mi habitación — sugerí pero la mirada de Bella me dijo que no quería pisar mi habitación… ella se lo perdía. — O en la biblioteca — asintió y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Al entrar a la biblioteca sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el espacio de nuevo. Una sonrisa pequeña se poso en la comisura de sus labios y no pude evitar pensar que era bonita.

—Tienes que estar de bromas, Edward ¿esto está en tu casa? — Preguntó nuevamente maravillada — ¿estás seguro que no pasamos por algún portal hacia Narnia o algo así? — Reí al oír aquella estupidez. Comenzó a caminar entre el sillón y la pared llena de estantes que estaban llenos de libros. Sus ojos parecían bailar rozando con los dedos los lomos de algunos libros. Siguió caminando hacia adelante hasta que se paro frente al piano de cola negro.

—Retiro lo dicho. Esto sí es increíble — dije señalando al piano — ¿tocas? —preguntó.

—Un poco, cuando era chico. Ya no tanto ¿tu? — Negó rápidamente.

—No…soy horrible con los instrumentos — contestó — Intenté aprender a tocar la guitarra una vez y rompí una cuerda.

—Yo sé tocar la guitarra — comenté. Ella sonrió y me observó.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? — preguntó. Y por alguna razón aquello me hizo sonreír ganadoramente.

—El triangulo se me hace difícil de tocar — ella rió y yo me sentí satisfecho de a ver dicho eso.

Quince minutos luego nos pusimos a trabajar en el trabajo de biología. Me alegraba a verla elegido nuevamente a ella, era una persona fácil, por lo menos lo era conmigo. Tampoco habíamos tenido mucha elección. Debíamos hacer los trabajos grupales con nuestros compañeros de laboratorio y ella y yo resultábamos ser eso.

Cuando terminamos de hacer eso recordé que no le había ofrecido nada para tomar o algo de eso… no era el mejor anfitrión y odiaba las visitas. Fuimos a la cocina y le di una lata de refresco. Estábamos en silencio pero no era incomodo, de hecho era bastante entretenido. Ella no me miraba esperando que dijese algo. Sus ojos simplemente comenzaban a divagar por la gran cocina.

— ¿Harás algo esta noche? — pregunté de pronto. No sabía si quería saber o si me interesaba. Tampoco sabía si lo había dicho porque quería salir con ella o porque tal vez Bella era la persona perfecta para una doble cita con Tanya y Jacob… pero ella no sabía eso ¿pensaría que la estaba invitando a salir? Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y enarcó una ceja con aquella sonrisa tironeando de sus labios nuevamente.

—Sip — respondió resaltando la P y tomó un sorbo de su lata. ¿Ya tenía una cita?

—Ah…— fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca. Ella rió.

—No es nada en realidad. Iré con Alice Brandon al cine.

— ¿Alice Brandon? — Pregunté intentando recordar quién era — ¿No es la loca que hace discursos políticos en las clases? —pregunté recordando. Alice era linda… hubiese pensado en acostarme con ella si no estuviese loca.

—Seh… pero es genial si le das una oportunidad — aseguró. Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué irán a ver?

—_The Wolf of Wallstreet —_respondió mientras columpiaba sus piernas en la silla alta. Miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a observarme — Puedes venir… si quieres — ofreció. Iba a decir un "no gracias" cortes pero luego lo pensé. Tal vez podía decirle que si e invitar a Tanya y a Jacob. Si, estaría Alice pero no importaba… podía invitar a Emmett y a Jasper también para que la distraigan aunque ese no era un caso importante.

—Iba a salir con unos amigos pero… podemos ir juntos si quieres. Les digo y…

— ¿tus amigos? —preguntó no muy segura.

—Son Tanya y Jacob en realidad.

—Ah… Jake y su novia. Bueno, está bien — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No tenia porque decirle que era una cita, después de todo fue ella quien me invito al cine.

— ¿es en Port Angeles o…

—Forks. La película salió hace mucho — respondió como si fuese obvio. No lo era… aunque sí lo era. Era una película bastante famosa.

Bella me dijo la hora y luego se fue de casa. Llamé a Jacob y cambié los planes. No pareció importarle mucho y cuando la mencioné a Bella su voz se tornó confusa. Creo que se conocían o algo.

Solo esperaba que esta fuese la última cita doble de mi vida.

**XXX**

_Bella POV._

— ¿Te gusta Edward Cullen? — preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos. Había estacionado la camioneta al principio de la calle principal.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — respondí ¿estaba loca o qué?

—Pero lo invitaste a salir con nosotras.

—El me preguntó qué haría hoy en la noche. Simplemente fui cortes — dije a la defensiva. Alice me miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿el te preguntó eso? Iba a invitarte a salir — dijo. Negué con la cabeza — Le gustas a Edward Cullen. Qué raro.

—No le gusto a Edward Cullen ¿viste con las muchachas que sale? — pregunté… aunque no sabía muy bien con que muchachas salía para ser sincera. Solo lo había dicho para que deje de molestarme con el tema.

—Da igual con que muchachas sale. Creo que le gustas —Dejé de caminar y la mire mal.

—Alice deja de decir eso — Ella me observó.

—Okay, okay. Lo siento. Es solo que es raro ¿Cullen saliendo con nosotras? — preguntó. Y tenía razón. Era raro.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV._

—Dime de nuevo porque la invitaste — pidió Kate espiando por mi espalda a Rosalie. Rodé los ojos.

—No hacía nada hoy en la noche y quería ser amable con ella — respondí. Voltee a mirarla. Jasper estaba intentando sacar conversación con ella pero no estaba dando mucho resultado — Además… es una salida de grupo. No entiendo porque te molesta tanto.

—No me cae bien — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — y no sé cómo es que te cae bien a ti — La miré mal. Ella no conocía a Rosalie. Okay, yo tampoco pero la conocía más que Kate.

—Es divertida— respondí. Kate comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Tenía razón, si no la conocías o sabias lo que habíamos hecho en la fiesta de Newton era difícil creer lo que decía.

—Cuenta otro, Emmett — dijo. La mire mal de nuevo. A veces Kate se parecía mucho a los animadores del instituto, una real molestia.

Edward había venido con este plan en la tarde cuando volví a casa. Dijo que Jasper había aceptado y preguntó si quería ir. No sé qué película íbamos a ver pero Leonardo DiCaprio estaba en ella y… bueno, tenía una especie de _mancrush _con él. Tanya y Jacob estaban invitados también junto a dos chicas de _junior, _aparentemente ahora Edward se juntaba con la hija del sheriff de Forks y con la hija de Esme Brandon, una de las personas más dulces que había conocido, era amiga de papá, bueno, era su paciente en realidad.

El plan para el sábado en la noche me pareció bastante raro y loco por lo que inmediatamente acepté e invité a Kate porque ya que su hermana mayor iba, ella también podría venir. Y luego pensé en Rosalie Hale. Dijo que no sabia si iba a hacer algo el sábado en la noche y me gustaba estar con ella, quería ser su amigo para poder entenderla un poco mas. No lo pensé dos veces cuando la encontré por Facebook. Le pregunté por mensaje si quería venir al cine y al escuchar Leonardo DiCaprio se sumó.

Pensé que Kate no se molestaría. Rosalie solo era una amiga. Pero pareció afectarle y tuve que dejar de hablar con ella en el camino para estar con Kate. No me molestaba pero deseaba que Kate se lleve bien con ella así todos podían ver lo divertida que Rosalie podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

**XXX**

_Edward POV _

—Allí vienen — le indiqué a Jacob y a su _novia _con una mano en mi bolsillo y otra señalándolas.

—Aun no puedo creer que tienes una cita con Bella — dijo Jacob con una risa asombrada. Lo mire mal. Tendría que hacer que deje de decir la palabra cita frente a Bella. Ella no sabía que era una cita.

—Si bueno… podrías intentar no mencionarlo — pedí de malas. Tanya me observó por unos minutos y desvié mi mirada hacia las muchachas.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo Alice con una sonrisa grande. Mi sonrisa sin embargo no salió. Solo asentí y Bella hizo lo mismo. _Probablemente no lo mejor para aparentar que era una cita frente a Tanya y Jacob pero que mas daba _

—Hola Jake — dijo y Jacob le sonrió despeinándola. Los ojos de Bella se desviaron a Tanya — Hola — Tanya le sonrió porque siempre era jodidamente amable con todos.

—Hola chicas — dijo.

— ¿entramos? — preguntó mi cita que no sabía que era mi cita.

—Tenemos que esperar a Emmett y Jasper — dije. Bella me observó con una ceja enarcada. No le había gustado que haya más gente. Volví a desviar la mirada. Se me estaba haciendo costumbre evadir los temas.

— ¿Mas gente? Genial — dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros aunque parecía que lo hacía por el frio. Octubre era jodidamente frio.

— ¿Jasper y Emmett? Esos parecen mas como Jasper, Emmett, mi hermana y ¿Rosalie Hale? — Mi mirada se posó en el grupo de gente que venía detrás del estúpido de mi hermano al cual nunca le había ofrecido que invite a más personas y además ¿Qué carajo tenia con Rosalie? Era la segunda vez que lo veía junto a ella.

La miré a Bella esta vez pretendiendo una mirada disculposa pero estaba muy atenta hacia el grupo de personas que venían hacia nosotras con una mirada de ojos sorpresivos y una sonrisa tironeando de su boca semi-abierta ¿Qué carajo le llamaba tanto la atención? Parecía a ver visto a su persona favorita en todo el mundo. La codeó a Alice y esta rodó los ojos. Alice no parecía tan loca fuera del instituto.

— ¿Qué hay? —Saludó Emmett — traje más gente, espero que no haya problema.

—Para nada — dijo Bella rápidamente… ¿estaba mirando a Rosalie con esa expresión de antes? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué me junto con esta gente?

—Ahora si… ¿entramos? — preguntó Tanya cogiendo la mano de Jacob. Rodé los ojos. Desearía no notar esas pequeñas cosas.

Sacamos los tickets y el hombre dijo que podíamos sentarnos en los asientos que queramos mientras no estén ocupados. Eso se debía a que el cine de Forks siempre estaba vacío. Nadie venia aquí de todos modos, los cines de Port Angeles eran mejores. Nuestro grupo de nueve personas bajó las pequeñas escaleras de la sala de cine y decidimos acomodarnos en el medio. Tanya y Jacob se sentaron en la fila nueve. Bella delante mío iba a entrar en aquella fila cuando apoyé mi mano en su hombre y gentilmente intenté empujarla hacia el escalón de abajo.

—Mejor en esta — Le indiqué. No quería sentarme junto a ellos. Y si no los miraba mejor. Al mismo tiempo debía sentarme junto a Bella porque se suponía que era mi cita. A ella no pareció importarle. Comenzó a caminar por la fila ocho hasta quedar al mismo nivel que Tanya y Jacob. Me senté junto a ella y detrás de mí pasó Alice para sentarse al otro lado de ella. Emmett, Jasper, Kate y Rosalie se sentaron en nuestra fila también justo cuando las luces comenzaban a apagarse. Me sentía realmente raro con todas estas personas. Intenté acomodarme bien en mi asiento y apoyar mis pies en la fila de delante mientras Bella y Alice a mi lado susurraban cosas.

—Y… ¿Qué película es esta? — preguntó Emmett de pronto. Rodé los ojos. Tanya y otras chicas se rieron.

—_The Wolf of Wallstreet _— le indicó Alice.

La película comenzó genial. DiCaprio aspirando cocaína del trasero de una rubia. Fue jodidamente larga y en la mitad de la película salí de la sala para comprar palomitas de maíz. Tanya y Jacob estaban acurrucados en un asiento y no pude contenerme al sentir enojo y asco. _Tanya era mía… y ahora no… _Me senté cuando comenzaron a besarse y Bella volteó su mirada hacia mí y hacia mis palomitas.

—Ahí estabas — susurró. Si, por desgracia — No te perdiste de nada gracioso — me indicó. ¿debería hacer algo? Tanya y Jacob se estaban atragantando con sus bocas entrelazadas y se suponía que Bella era mi cita… ella no lo sabía pero ellos sí. _Pero ellos estaban muy ocupados para observarme a mi y a Bella. Además, ellos eran novios. _Jodida conciencia. Me odiaba a veces.

—Uh Edward, palomitas ¿puedo? — preguntó Alice inclinándose hacia adelante para observarme. Rodé los ojos y se las extendí. Alice sonrió y me observó — ¿estás bien? — preguntó de pronto. La observé sin entender porque lo preguntaba y asentí lentamente ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Estaba bien. Estaba perfecto estaba perfectamente perfe… _aguarda, no con esto de nuevo. _Bella escuchó a Alice y me observó como si me estuviese revisando algún síntoma en la mirada. La volví a desviar a la pantalla. DiCaprio estaba intentando hacerlo con una azafata.

Perfecto.

**XXX**

_Bella POV. _

La salida en si era rara. Por suerte Alice se las ingenió para hacer que la esté pasando bien ya que a la mitad de las personas en esta sala no las conocía. Jacob Black era el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie no era sorpresa verlo. Lo que si era sorpresa era verlo con novia, con nada más ni nada menos que Tanya Denali. No la conocía mucho pero también era imposible no conocerla para nada. Era popular en el instituto además de ser la presidenta de _senior._

Sabía que Emmett era el hermano de Edward pero no sabía que vendría con su novia Kate, la hermana menor de Tanya, estaba en nuestro año. También estaba Jasper Withlock. Jamás había hablado con él pero lo reconocía de a verlo visto en los pasillos del instituto. Parecía amable pero no sabría decir ya que no había hablado con él. Y luego estaba Rosalie. No podía creer que yo y Rosalie Hale estábamos en una misma salida de grupo. Lo sé, era una inmadura pero que importaba ¡Rosalie Hale y yo estábamos saliendo juntas!... Aunque no me había dirigido la mirada. Miró a todos con esa mirada asesina y no pude evitar sonreír. Rosalie era definitivamente mi persona favorita en el planeta. Su odio hacia el ser humano era envidiable.

Desearía odiar a todos así, era original. Pero no podía. Lo intenté y aquí me encontraba saliendo con Alice y siendo su amiga porque había admitido que era una muchacha genial. _Rayos, Bella… siempre debilitada por las buenas personas con buenos gustos en películas y actores. _A Edward también lo debería odiar. Jamás me imaginé saliendo con una persona así – jamás me imaginé saliendo con todas estas personas. No me gustaba salir y mucho menos con gente - pero se comportaba tan diferente fuera del instituto y podía digerir de mejor manera su actitud. ¿Quién no se comportaba diferente fuera del instituto? Yo no lo hacía, ellos no lo sabrían porque no hablábamos y no era alguien tan importante en el cuerpo estudiantil como Tanya Denali o Edward Cullen.

La película estuvo genial y Edward se estuvo comportando extraño durante toda la duración de esta. Juro que en un momento pensé que pondría su brazo en mis hombros, hizo todos los movimientos y no me refiero al bostezo y esas cosas. Finalizó colocando su brazo encima del mío y no es que me pusiera nerviosa el contacto pero no me gustaba que la gente me tocara. Minutos después lo quitó y yo lo quité del apoya brazos. No entendía que era lo que ocurría. Desde el comienzo había estado de mal humor y extraño a la vez. Me había tocado más veces de lo que le permitiría a cualquier otra persona y aquello me molestaba. No fue hasta que salimos de la sala que el apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me sentí extraña porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿No estaría flirteando conmigo o algo? No era buena en esas cosas, no sabía leer el lenguaje del cuerpo y mucho menos las intenciones de un muchacho.

Salimos a la calle y busqué a Alice a la cual había perdido de vista. Estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper, Tanya, Jacob y Kate mientras que Emmett intentaba sacar una palabra de la asombrosa Rosalie. Edward iba a acercarse hacia mi cuando di un paso notorio hacia atrás. _No me toques. _Edward me observó como si estuviese loca y no supe que decir así que me fije que estén todos distraídos y lo tomé del brazo con fuerza tironeándolo nuevamente hacia adentro del cine.

— ¿Qué cara…

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — pregunté. El me miró sorprendido de que lo había interrumpido pero su mirada se sobre potencia volvió a extenderse en su expresión.

—Nada — mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué estas tan… cercano? — pregunté algo nerviosa haciendo señas raras con mi manos. Mi voz había dejado la brutalidad esta vez. Dios, ni yo me comprendía.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó dando un paso hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para mi gusto por lo que me aleje otro paso y lo mire mal.

—Edward — pedí molesta. El se quedo en silencio. Estaba molesto lo podía notar por su frente y su expresión. Me observó y suspiro rodando los ojos.

—Es esa mierda de relación de Tanya y Jacob — dijo de pronto. Fruncí el seño sin comprender ¿Qué tenían Tanya Denali y Jake?

— ¿Mierda de relación?

—Seh — volteó y comenzó a rondarse por la entrada. No entendía… ¿Qué le molestaba? ¿Estaba molesto con ella o con él? Oh… ¿estaba celoso? ¿Le gustaba…?

— ¿Te gusta Tanya? — pregunté asombrada. A Edward le gustaba una muchacha que no estaba interesada en el. El volteo a observarme. Uh oh, creo que había dicho algo malo.

—No. No… — frenó de golpe y me observó como si se hubiese dado cuenta del resultado de toda una larga ecuación que parecía llevar en su mente. Oh dios ¿habría tenido una epifanía? — Creo… — dijo simplemente. Tenía el seño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Aguarda… — dije teniendo mi propia epifanía. Cero contacto luego se levanta y vuelve y comienza a acercarse y apoyar su brazo sobre el mío…Estaba intentando ponerla celosa… ¿oh no? No… no probablemente no. _Dios, Bella esto no es una película dramática_ ¿Qué sabia yo sobre esto de todos modo? — ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí Edward? Realmente… ¿tú y yo? Jamás en mi vida pensé que estaríamos en una salida de grupo. Tal vez Tanya porque Jacob es su novio y el y yo nos conocemos. Lo fantasee una vez sobre Rosalie ¿pero tú y yo? ¿Y Kate, tu hermano…? ¿Qué diablos es esto? — pregunté confundida. El parecía igual de confundido que yo cuando de pronto frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fantaseaste con salir en grupo con…?

—Sí, si bueno. No hay tiempo para discutir eso ahora. Respóndeme. Tú nos juntaste a todos — Edward volvió a quedarse en silencio y observó la puerta ¿no iría a escaparse no? Era una pregunta simple. No importaba, si intentaba salir lo tiraría abajo o algo.

—Jacob quería salir con Tanya y conmigo y no quería porque… porque tal vez me gusta un poco… muy poco Tanya. Entonces le dije que tenía una cita y sugirió una cita doble y dije que si porque, bueno, porque era obvio que alguien querría salir conmigo pero tu viniste con tu idea de ir al cine entonces se me ocurrió que tú podrías ser mi cita sin saberlo. Emmett y Jasper iban a venir para distraer a Alice y Emmett invitó a su novia y Rosalie. Además, las citas en grupo son mas fácil de llevar a cabo — ¿Qué?

¿Qué?

¿Su cita? ¿Estábamos en una cita? Era incluso más loco que Alice… ¿Quién ingeniaría estos planes realmente locos para evitar decirle que no a su amigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no decir que no quería salir? ¿Por qué los adolescentes debían complicar todo cuando era realmente simple? Lo observé como si se le hubiese escapado algún tornillo de su estúpida cabeza… porque sinceramente eso creía que había ocurrido.

—Edward ¿Cuál es tu problema? — dije enojada.

—Mierda, Bella. Ya te lo dije— dijo pesadamente.

—No… ya sé cuál es tu problema pero realmente ¿cuál es _tu _problema? — pregunté esta vez apuntando a mi cabeza para que comprendiera. Estaba hablando de lo que sucedía en esa cabeza para que se le ocurriera algo así. Debería salir con Alice…

— ¡No lo sé! — se notaba la irritación en su voz.

Tampoco parecía ser el tipo de persona que solía hacer estas cosas. Se veía como un chico normal de instituto. Tal vez ese asunto de Tanya realmente le molestaba. Okay, entonces, le gustaba Tanya. Y le molestaba el hecho de que ella este saliendo con su amigo. Por alguna razón que no comprendo no pudo negarle una doble cita a Jake y ahora estaba yo cumpliendo el rol de cita cuando no lo sabía. Para agregar personas al paquete Rosalie, Kate, Emmett, Jasper y Alice estaban aquí haciendo de esto una salida grupal. No lo sé, no podía pensar con claridad sobre este asunto entonces miré al piso antes de suspirar y salir afuera. Todos seguían hablando sin notar que habíamos entrado, claro, a excepción de Alice que me observó con una mirada cuestionadora y simplemente la mire de vuelta diciéndole con mi mirada que no tenía importancia. Edward salió detrás de mí y volvió a meter sus manos en el bolsillo.

Desearía a ver podido decir algo más sobre la noche pero terminó como empezó. Todos nos fuimos por nuestro camino. Me despedí de Edward con una sonrisa de lastima. Porque tenía serios problemas y porque su amigo estaba saliendo con la chica por la que el tenia sentimientos.

No haría salida en grupo nunca más.

Bueno… lo haría si Rosalie Hale estaba allí.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV._

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Kate a mi lado. La mire unos segundos antes de volver la vista a la calle. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba llevando a su casa, así se lo dije y me miró unos segundos con una expresión que no entendí — ¿Por qué me llevas a mi primero? — preguntó evidentemente molesta. Sus ojos se movieron unos segundos hacia Rosalie que estaba en la parte de atrás. Ya había dejado a Jasper en su casa por lo que estaba sola en los asientos traseros de mi jeep.

—Esta de camino, Kate — le expliqué. No dijo nada más. Se sentó en silencio con sus brazos cruzados hasta que llegamos a su casa. La acompañe hasta su puerta y cuando abrió la puerta de su casa me incline para besarla pero su puerta se cerró en mi rostro… creo que estaba enojada conmigo. Pero ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Suspiré con cansancio y voltee para volver. Rosalie se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿así se saludan? — preguntó Rosalie observándome. Así que había visto.

—No… creo que está enojada conmigo. No sé que he hecho esta vez — dije arrancando nuevamente. Rosalie resopló — ¿Qué? — pregunté sin comprender porque lo había hecho.

—No le gustó que me hayas invitado.

— No… — mentí. Debo aclarar que no se mentir.

—Sí. Debe de estar celosa o algo — volvió a decir ¿Celosa?

—No tiene porque estar celosa — dije firmemente — Ella sabe que la amo y tu eres mi amiga.

—Yo no tengo amigos — Dijo Rosalie con tono molesto. La mire unos segundos y no pude contener sonreír.

—Bueno, ahora tienes.

—Emmett, no.

—Rosalie, si.

—Ugh — y no pude evitar reír porque era rara y me gustaba cuando era rara.

**XXX**

_Edward POV_

**Hoy fue lindo ¿verdad? — **recibí en un mensaje escrito por Tanya. Rodé los ojos. Hoy fue una pesadilla.

**Lo que tu digas — **Respondí ¿Estaría con Jake en estos momentos?

**¿Tu cita no fue bien? — **Preguntó en el siguiente mensaje. Ella podría a ver notado aquello si hubiese estado prestando atención en vez de andar atragantándose con… Ugh.

**¿Estás sola? — **pregunté en el siguiente mensaje. Tardó en responder. _Ojala que esta sola, ojala que deje que invada su habitación como lo hacía. Ojala que me deje tocarla… incluso si no sucedía nada. _

**Edward, no hagamos esto. Por favor — **No había respondido.

**¿Estás sola? — **volví a preguntar.

**Si — **respondió luego de quince minutos. Iba a preguntarle si podía ir.

**No le hagas esto a Jake, Edward. No tientes mi control, por favor. No puedo. Te di una oportunidad y me dijiste que no ¿recuerdas? — **¿estaba tentando su control? Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios y luego me abandonó.

_Jacob._

Mierda. Tanya tenía razón. Podría ser muchas cosas pero no era un mal amigo… al menos eso creía ¿sería capaz de hacerle eso a Jacob? El siempre confiaba en mí y fui yo quien no le contó que sentía algo por Tanya, _porque no sentía nada por ella. _

Y de vuelta, ella tenía razón en una segunda cosa. Yo le había dicho que no. Yo le había dicho que no quería nada serio con ella. No podría tener algo serio. Incluso ahora porque era chico y sabia que lo arruinaría… ¿sería por eso? No quería algo serio porque lo arruinaría y no quería arruinarlo porque no quería lastimar a Tanya y no quería lastimarla porque… ¿sentía algo por ella?

¿Tenia…? ¿Acaso yo tenía miedo?

Oh, mierda.

Me gustaba Tanya Denali.

* * *

**_Mancrush: es cuando un hombre le tiene admiracion a otro, una especie de idolatracion. Es una palabra en ingles. Y es algo como lo que tiene Bella por Rosalie jaja._**

**_The Breakfast Club: En español se llama El Club de los Cinco. Es una pelicula adolescente de los años 80. Y fue categorizada por muchos "como el trabajo definitivo del genero"_**

_**Entonces... hice a Bella una especie de fan de Rosalie jaja. No tienen en su colegio, universidad o trabajo a aquella persona que desean ser amigos, que aman como es o es el tipo de personas que ustedes desearian ser? Bueno, es algo asi.**_

_**Van a ver que voy a hacer mucha referencias a peliculas y series de tv porque me gustan mucho! si conoces la serie de tv o la pelicula de la que hablo en los capitulos comentamelo en el review! Me gustaria saber sobre ustedes jaja.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. **_

_**¿PUEDES DEJARME TU REVIEW? **_

_**ESTOY MAS QUE INTERESADA EN SABER QUE OPINAS SOBRE EL RESULTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO! **_

_**DIME SI CONOCES THE BREAKFAST CLUB Y SI TE GUSTA ¿SI?**_

_**Annie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no son mios**_

* * *

**5. Terminación imprevista.**

_Bella POV_

—Hum ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté. Edward Cullen estaba en mí puerta con sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su buzo. Llevaba puesta su capucha ya que estaba lloviendo afuera. _Ugh,_ _estaba mirando de más de vuelta…_

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Me corrí hacia un costado recordando que se supone que debía tener modales o algo así.

—Bella ¿Quién es? — _Oh, no… _Charlie se levantó del sofá con una mirada confusa. Se había quedado dormido allí. Al mirar a Edward frunció el seño y Edward quitó inmediatamente su capucha antes de observarme sorprendido y luego mirar a Charlie. No engañaba a nadie… esto me resultaba divertido.

—Hum… Sheriff Swan… sheriff… Señor Swan — saludó Edward nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca. Miré hacia abajo para ocultar mi risa. Amaba cuando la gente se ponía nerviosa alrededor de mi padre.

—Sheriff — corrigió Charlie con voz seria acercándose. Okay, ya basta de diversión. Lo observé a Charlie con advertencia.

—Char... papá — seria mas convencedor si lo llamaba así — Edward vino a… — observé a Edward esperando saber a que había venido

—…A visitar — fue lo que dijo ¿de verdad? ¿No podría a ver mentido? Vine a hacer la tarea… o vine a discutir sobre el calentamiento global y la capa de ozono,algo con lo que mi padre no me molestara.

— ¿A visitar? —preguntó Charlie con una ceja enarcada.

—Si… hum, Bella y yo somos compañeros de laboratorio — dijo de nuevo ¿Qué?

¿Era enserio?

¿Compañeros de laboratorio? Rodé los ojos.

—No te preocupes Charlie. Edward no está teniendo relaciones sexuales conmigo. Solo vino de visita — Ambos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—Isabella — pidió Charlie cerrando los ojos como si estuviese cansado de estas cosas. Solo lo estaba aclarando para que no haya malentendidos — ¿Puedes ser un poco mas… un poco menos sincera? — pidió arrugando la nariz como si hubiésemos hablado de un tema asqueroso. Presioné mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que mejor me… — Edward estaba a punto de voltear cuando Charlie lo interrumpió.

—No te molestes, chico — dijo Charlie con tono cansado —Sinceramente, suerte con ella—Me observó como si fuese un caso perdido. Rodé los ojos. Amaba como Charlie simplemente dejaba a los chicos pasar porque sabía que jamás dejaría que intentasen algo conmigo por mi molestia hacia los sentimientos y hacia la gente que me tocaba… estaba usando sarcasmo, odiaba cuando lo hacía… bueno, no tanto. Charlie volteó y volvió al sofá.

—Ven, vamos al porsche — le indiqué abriendo la puerta.

Ambos nos sentamos en el primer escalón que cubría el techo del porche. Admiramos la lluvia en silencio y no podía evitar cuestionar si había venido a ver la lluvia en silencio conmigo o a hablar de algo. No teniamos ningún proyecto que hacer juntos por lo que ese no podía ser el caso.

—Lo que dijiste ayer, sobre Tanya… tenias razón — dijo luego del silencio e interrumpiendo el sonido de la lluvia. Lo observé. ¿Había venido a decirme que tenía razón sobre algo que era obvio?

—Si bueno… siempre tengo razón.

—Ella y yo teniamos algo — dijo sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho — Éramos algo así como amigos con privilegios — Si bueno, no pedí que me contaras sobre la historia de tu vida… — Ella me pidió que fuésemos algo mas pero le dije que no porque no quería tener novia, bueno, creo que fue por eso pero ahora no se — ¿Por qué las vidas de estas personas eran tan complicadas?

En cuantos dos adolescentes comenzaban a besarse el mundo parecía volverse diez veces más difícil y el drama y la histeria comenzaban, odiaba aquellas cosas. Odiaba que nada sucediera en mi vida pero no cambiaria eso por un novio, nunca jamás. Odiaba las relaciones, y esas cosas relacionadas con el amor. En el instituto se creían tan importantes y grandes porque utilizaban la palabra amor y ni siquiera sabían que significaba. Yo no sabía que significaba, pero al menos no iba mencionándola como si fuese un nexo.

—Edward… tienes dieciséis años — le recordé. ¿Por qué preocuparse por estas cosas a esta edad?

—Si ya se Bella — respondió como si fuese obvio. Rodé los ojos.

—Me refiero a que estas en junior de preparatoria ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por cosas tan serias? —pregunté. Me observó sin comprender a que me refería.

—No sé, no puedes evitar pensar lo que sientes con respecto a alguien — lo mire con una expresión aburrida. Por dios, no estábamos en una telenovela.

—Vamos ¿realmente piensas que sientes algo tan profundo por Tanya? — pregunté con una ceja enarcada. Esto desubicó a Edward quien me miró como si no estuviese en mi misma página.

—Sí. Me gusta Tanya — dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

— ¿y sabes lo que se siente sentir algo por alguien? — pregunté.

—Si — respondió como si fuese obvio pero luego su expresión se tornó en una de duda — creo… No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto.

—Ustedes los adolescentes viven como si fuesen adultos hablando de sentimientos y amor o relaciones… Si quiera sabes lo que es sentir algo por alguien.

—Tú también eres adolescente, Bella — me recordó Edward incrédulamente.

—Si… pero no cometo esos errores de actuar como adulto, se bien mi posición

— ¿sí? — Preguntó con una ceja enarcada tironeando una sonrisa de lado — ¿y qué posición seria esa? — preguntó interesado. Eso era simple.

—Me mantengo al margen del drama y los sentimientos porque siquiera se descifrarlos y formularlos en una palabra. No hablo del amor como si fuese un tema para un examen de algebra y actuó como mi edad — Edward me miró asombrado y con aquella sonrisa de su lado izquierdo y me sentí bien a verle comentado esto. Ojala que el pudiese ponerlo en práctica, estaría salvando a un adolescente mas.

—Si las cosas fuesen así de sencillas, el sexo sin compromiso seria jodidamente fácil y no sentiría nada por Tanya ni ella hubiese sentido nada por mi… creo que tienes razón — dijo. Me sonrojé al escuchar la referencia que hizo pero la evadí. Podía relacionar mis palabras con lo que el quisiera yo solo decía lo que era cierto — pero creo que hablas sin experiencia. ¿Has estado alguna vez con algún chico? — preguntó. Abrí los ojos.

— ¿disculpa? — pregunté con un tono indignado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le respondería eso? Edward rió naturalmente.

—No me refiero de esa manera. Quiero decir si alguna vez tuviste una cita con alguien o ¿alguna vez te gusto alguien?

—No… — admití con rubor en mis mejillas… aunque no debía importarme ¿verdad? Las citas traían sentimientos y los sentimientos era problemas.

— ¿no? ¿Nunca sentiste algo por alguien? —preguntó. Rodé los ojos ¿Qué no estaba comprendiendo lo que decía?

—A eso me refiero Edward. No lo sé. No sé si alguna vez sentí algo por alguien porque aun no sé lo que siento, aun no puedo nombrar las cosas que siento cuando lo siento. Tú crees que porque sientes algo dentro tuyo estas enamorado de Tanya pero pueden ser otros sentimientos. Pueden ser celos, enojo ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser un sentimiento que aun no tiene nombre — Dejó de observarme y miro hacia el agua cayendo del cielo.

El silencio volvió a rodearnos. ¿Estaría pensando lo que dije? Tal vez creía que era una completa estupidez. En mi mundo, tenía sentido.

—No sé si estar de acuerdo contigo o pensar que tienes reales problemas con el amor — Ugh, ahí está de vuelta. Hablando de amor como si fuese algo que el supiera — Es decir, no me malentiendas, odio las relaciones y aquella palabra pero creo que cuando te toca, te toca. Es una mierda pero tienes que ir con la corriente o algo — También tenía sentido lo que él decía… sobre el amor y que era una mierda. Evitaba hablar de esa palabra pero si debía describirla con otra "mierda" seria la palabra que utilizaría. Sonreí.

— ¿viniste a mi casa a hablar de esto? —pregunté. El se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer te dije que me molestaba la relación de Tanya y Jacob y que tal vez sentía algo por Tanya.

— ¿Y…?

—Nunca le admití a nadie eso… y de pronto te lo digo a ti…

—A tu compañera de laboratorio — reí. Aunque no pude evitar sorprenderme que era la única que sabía que Edward sentía algo por su amiga.

—Mi compañera de laboratorio — repitió.

Aquella tarde de domingo hablamos un rato más, de nada en especial pero de cosas interesantes a la vez. Se fue dos horas luego y aunque fue lo más extraño que me había ocurrido hasta ahora me había gustado el hecho de que viniera hasta aquí.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV_

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue eso que ocurrió el sábado? — preguntó Jasper sentándose en la mesa luego de dejar su bandeja allí.

—Leo DiCaprio interpretando a Jordan Belfort — le expliqué ¿realmente no había entendido? Estaba más que claro.

—No eso, imbécil. Que fue lo que ocurrió con Kate y Rosalie — Oh, eso. Desvié la mirada. No quería hablar de eso.

—Nada.

—Eso no fue nada. Primero fue extraño que la invitaras a Rosalie Hale y luego esas pequeñas discusiones con Kate ¿está todo bien? — rodé los ojos.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — nunca usaba sarcasmo pero cuando lo usaba salía demasiado bruto… y justamente por eso nunca lo usaba.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? — preguntó amablemente.

—Invité a Rosalie porque es mi amiga pero al parecer Kate no está de acuerdo con eso — era bastante simple en realidad. Sentía que cuando lo decía tenía más sentido. Era obvio que Kate iba a estar celosa.

—Pero Kate no tiene nada de qué preocuparse realmente ¿verdad? — preguntó Jasper. Negué comenzando a meter comida en mi boca. Si, Rosalie era una chica, si era linda… bueno, más que eso. Y si, me caía bien pero no significaba que de pronto no sentía nada por Kate o que iba a romper con ella porque quería ser amigo de Rosalie — Eso está bien… deberías hacérselo saber — sonó como una recomendación y hubiese respondido pero no quería seguir hablando del tema y al ver mi expresión Jasper pareció entenderlo — De todos modos, eso no fue lo único extraño de el sábado. Estuvo bien pero fue raro ¿entiendes? — preguntó.

—Seh. Sera porque nunca salimos con estas personas o porque Edward no la estaba arrastrando a Tanya a su auto para un rapidito o porque voy a repetirlo, nunca salimos con estas personas y… puedo continuar — le advertí. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Bella y Alice parecían buenas chicas.

—Seh… sobretodo Alice ¿verdad? — dije observándolo con una ceja enarcada. Esperaba que no haya pensado que no noté lo bien que se habían llevado. No vi si habían hablado mucho pero parecían llevarse bien. Jasper desvió la mirada ¿se había avergonzado? Ha…

—Alice está bien. Pero yo estaba hablando en general. Rosalie tampoco esta tan mal — lo miré con una ceja enarcada esta vez sin una sonrisa y el resopló — me refiero a que no es como esperaba. Si, es algo fría pero tiene comentarios interesantes

No pude evitar sonreír porque al menos Jasper había notado eso. Lo cierto es que en cierto punto tuve miedo de que de verdad me estuviese interesando en otra muchacha pero si mi amigo también se había dado cuenta de que Rosalie era genial entonces es porque lo era ¿verdad?

Debería ir a ver a Kate luego del almuerzo

Si, debería hacer eso.

**XXX**

_Bella POV_

—Hey… Rosalie… ¿te quieres sentar con nosotras? — preguntó Alice de pronto. Ni siquiera había notado que Rosalie Hale había pasado por nuestra mesa. Abrí los ojos consternada. No creo que a Rosalie le gustaría sentarse con nosotras. No creo que le gustaba sentarse con nadie.

La observó a Alice con una ceja enarcada y supe que este era nuestro fin. Y aunque mi mente deseaba que dijese que si y se sentase con nosotros y nos comente como es que lograba ese perfecto odio hacia la humanidad y la opinión que tenia acerca _Game of Thrones _no pude evitar pensar que su obvia respuesta seria no. Tal vez ni eso. Tal vez nos miraría como lo estaba haciendo ahora y pensaría que no éramos dignas de sus palabras. Luego se iría y no volveríamos a salir con ella un sábado en la noche nunca más.

—No mordemos lo prometo — dijo Alice con una sonrisa dulce y luego me observó a mí como si estuviese diciendo "pero tal vez ella sí". Apuesto a que Rosalie odiaba lo dulce… aguarda, eso era imposible. Aunque estaba segura que comía su pomelo sin azúcar encima _¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? _Con su mirada de desconfianza aun en el rostro arrastró una silla hacia atrás y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó mirándola a Alice. Sin embargo la pequeña futura presidente no se veía sorprendida ni afligida por el comportamiento de la princesa de hielo.

—Oh nada. Es que Bella y yo creemos que eres realmente genial y pensamos en invitarte a almorzar con nosotras — Rosalie nos miró incrédulamente y estaba segura que una sonrisa burlona estaba tironeando de sus perfectos labios pintados de rojo. Aun me costaba creer que se había sentado con nosotras.

—Okay… pero si haces una sola pregunta sobre mi vida personal me largo de aquí — _Oh… pero era lo que yo qué hacer. _Que importaba, Rosalie Hale se estaba sentando con nosotras.

—Hecho — sonrió Alice. Me observó a mí y decidió cambiar el tema completamente.

—Creo que me gusta Jasper Withlock.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté sin comprender. Había entendido lo que había dicho, no había entendido que tenía que ver con lo que estábamos hablando ni con lo que habíamos estado hablando ni con nada de lo que habíamos hablado en el día y ¿de verdad? ¿Jasper Withlock? Había hablado con él una vez ¿y ya le gustaba?

—Si. Bueno, creo. Es lindo ¿verdad? — preguntó como si estuviese pidiendo una opinión. Su mirada y la mía instantáneamente se direccionaron hacia Jasper. Estaba sentado con Emmett Cullen y su novia Kate también estaba allí. Tenía el cabello rubio amielado con rulos… era bastante apuesto a decir verdad. Estaba sonriendo y comiendo uvas.

—Seh, es lindo.

— ¿tú qué piensas Rosalie? — preguntó Alice mirándola unos segundos y luego mirando de vuelta a Jasper. La observé a la rubia y como su mirada escéptica se movía hacia el rubio. Miró a la mesa entera antes de hablar.

—Muy alto para ti — No pude contener la sonrisa pero creo que ella si la estaba contendiendo cuando Alice la miró mal.

—Me gustan los chicos altos — se defendió Alice.

—Entonces es bueno que todos los chicos sean altos para ti — le comenté. Y Rosalie bajó la mirada pero pude verla sonreír. Había sonreído. Había sonreído por algo que yo había dicho. Que día tan especial…

—Por favor Bella. No tienes derecho a comentar nada, seguramente eres dos centímetros más alta que yo.

—Estoy orgullosa de esos dos centímetros — dije con orgullo en mi voz. Alice me observó como si no comprendiese y metió una uva – el postre del día – en su boca.

Al menos no estábamos hablando de discursos presidenciales.

**XXX**

_Edward POV _

Intenté concentrarme en el comienzo de la mañana. Descubrí que comparto más de una clase con Alice Brandon quien al verme a primera hora se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a hablarme hasta que eventualmente me quedé dormido en mi asiento. Luego, el profesor llego y Alice me pinchó con su lápiz sucesivamente hasta que abrí los ojos. Aun estaba intentando comprender eso que Bella había dicho sobre ella, "es genial una vez que la conoces" No me gustaba mucho conocer nueva gente, odiaba las presentaciones – lo que pasó con el sheriff Swan el domingo era una muestra clara – pero estaba pensando en intentar conocer a Alice solo para que comience a ser genial y deje de ser insoportable. O tal vez desde el punto de vista de Bella, Alice era insoportable y eso la hacía genial. No es que me caía mal, era que no estaba acostumbrado a gente con comportamiento tan positivo a las ocho de la mañana.

Lo bueno de tener a Alice en mi asignatura es que luego me dejaba copiar sus notas. Inclinaba su cuaderno y sonreía invitándome a leer de ellas y copiarlas, era gentil de ella. Tenían letra clara y circular, bastante entendible a diferencia de los raros garabatos que hacia cuando escribía semidormido. En el almuerzo me senté con Jacob porque aunque me molestaba el hecho de que estaba saliendo con la chica que me gustaba – si, lo dije – tenía que admitir que era uno de mis mejores amigos y junto a Jasper era el único que había soportado toda mi mierda… y yo estaba lleno de eso. Emmett no contaba porque es su obligación, es mi hermano mayor después de todo.

Durante biología, el profesor Banner había arrastrado el gran televisor detrás de él al entrar. No lo noté hasta que comenzó a hablar debido a que Bella me había distraído con su silencio y sus garabatos imaginarios en la portada del libro de biología. Por alguna razón no había podido quitar mis ojos de cómo su mano se movía garabateando la portada con la birome y su capucho puesto.

Algo en la forma de mirarla había cambiado luego de ayer y no sabía porque. Nunca en mi vida me había dedicado a prestarle atención a Bella Swan. Primero y principal porque su tipo de gente no se juntaba con mi tipo de gente. Nuestra preparatoria no calificaba como una en la que los "populares" molestaban a los "nerds" o algo así. Era una preparatoria normal donde sí, había populares y nerds pero no se molestaban entre ellos. Yo no era muy atento a las personas que no eran conocidas, no prestaba mucha atención tampoco sobretodo porque no me gustaba conocer gente nueva. El punto es que Bella nunca había estado en mi rango de interés. Era mi molesta compañera de laboratorio y en cuanto salía de la clase de biología no existía para mí.

Y ahora me encontraba haciendo planes los sábados por la noche y visitándola los domingos en la mañana. A veces ni yo me entendía. No sé como había sucedido el asunto del domingo. Solo recuerdo que leí y releí los mensajes que Tanya me había enviado y arrollé mi mente con pensamientos sobre ella, sobre el momento que posiblemente me había comenzado a gustar más que como una amiga. Bella era la única persona a la que le había dicho que posiblemente sentía algo por Tanya y por alguna razón supuse que podría confiar con ella en esto. Quince minutos luego me encontré en el porche de su casa tocando el timbre. Era un pésimo error pero abrió la puerta y no hubo vuelta atrás.

Estaba en pijamas y tenía una mirada confundida. Yo estaba confundido también. Había segundos en los que me preguntaba a mi mismo que era lo que hacía ¿Por qué creía que tenía tanta confianza con ella? Probablemente ella pensase lo mismo. El sheriff Swan estaba en casa y Bella arrojó un comentario totalmente descabellado como había aprendido a ver que ella hacía. Me hizo recordar a la primera vez que trabajamos en un proyecto de biología "_No intentes nada raro conmigo" _había dicho. Esta vez había sido algo más loco.

Salimos al porche y miramos la lluvia. Al menos ella lo hizo mientras yo me debatía en si debía decirle o no sobre lo que había venido a hablar. Mis palabras salieron sin pensarlas, se deslizaron como si intentasen escapar luego de a ver sido contenidas. Y me desencadené en toda la historia que Tanya y yo habíamos tenido.

Esa tarde fue rara. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de cosas sentimentales con las personas… y mucho menos con las chicas pero Bella me estaba diciendo que ella opinaba que no debíamos hablar de sentimientos porque no los entendíamos completamente y aunque cierta parte tenía sentido y lo encontraba realmente fascinante, otra no podía evitar pensar que si sentía algo por Tanya y que aunque no me gustaba hablar de ello quería compartirlo.

Lo cierto es que Bella era una muchacha rara. No hablábamos mucho en el instituto por lo que no supe cómo era realmente pero luego de este fin de semana en el que no había dejado de verla mi mirada sobre ella había cambiado completamente. Me caía bien. Hablábamos con facilidad y lograba sacar más pensamientos que tal vez Jasper, Emmett, Jacob e inclusive Tanya no podían. Era mi necesidad sobre expresar lo que opinaba sobre el tema que hablábamos y el hecho de que sabía que no me juzgaría porque no me conocía como los otros. Era loco pero, comenzaba a entenderme con ella.

Y me gustaba.

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que el video que veremos es sobre células — dijo de repente. La observé con una ceja enarcada. Tenía una expresión normal, como si hablásemos todos los días.

Mire a la pantalla unos segundos… no estábamos viendo células ¿Por qué iríamos a ver un video sobre ellas si ya lo habíamos estudiado la semana pasada?

—hecho.

Banner puso el video y lo pauso antes de que pudiésemos ver una imagen ¿Quién mierda usaba video caseteras en el año actual?

—Bien, la excursión de la semana pasada fue un éxito — esa excursión fue un total aburrimiento — Pero perdimos una clase entera por lo que pensé en mostrarle este video que no habíamos podido ver sobre las células. Quiero que se fijen en el proceso de mitosis y meiosis ya que son temas que estarán en la evaluación final — Mierda…

Mis ojos se desviaron a mi compañera de laboratorio quien sin mirarme embozó una sonrisa cerrada y confidente. Saco una mano de sus brazos cruzados en la mesada y la extendió hacia mí con la palma abierta invitándome a que depositara lo que le debía. Rodé los ojos conteniendo una sonrisa. Debí a verlo sabido. Busqué en mis bolsillos y luego como si estuviésemos chocando cinco le entregué la plata. La mano de Bella se cerró rápidamente y desapareció de mi lado de la mesa. Pero su sonrisa no lo hizo e incluso pensé que me gustaba conocer a Bella Swan mejor y prefería esto a mi insoportable compañera de laboratorio.

**XXX**

_Emmett POV_

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo Kate una vez que me senté en la banca. Habíamos recién acabado el entrenamiento y Kate se había quedado hasta el final. Nunca se quedaba hasta el final por lo que verla aquí a esta hora me puso feliz.

—Claro, cielo ¿de qué quieres hablar? — pregunté quitándome el casco y luego seguí con las hombreras al verla callada. Algo en su expresión me hacia tener un mal presentimiento que intenté correr hacia el final de mis pensamientos y enterrarlo

—Quiero terminar contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—quiero terminar contigo — repitió.

—Escuché bien lo que dijiste, Kate — le dije de malas — ¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres terminar conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté. Kate me observó como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Pero no, no podía ser. No podía estar pidiendo esa clase de terminación.

—Quiero que terminemos esta relación, Emmett. A eso me refiero.

Una sensación horrible se instaló en mi estomago haciéndome sentir como si alguien hubiese venido sin previo aviso a golpearme allí. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir rápidamente solo para chequear si estaba soñando.

No, no lo estaba.

Kate estaba terminando conmigo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? — pregunté confundido. No era el mejor novio pero era mejor que otros. ¿Qué tenia de malo?

—No está funcionando — se encogió de hombros ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que no estaba siendo compasiva conmigo?

—Si está funcionando.

—Para ti —… Y para ella. Casi nunca nos peleamos. Nunca expreso ninguna especie de sentimiento al respecto ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¿no me quieres? — pregunté aun sin comprender porque terminábamos.

—Emmett, te aprecio pero ¿quererte? ¿Románticamente? No, lo siento — ¿Me apreciaba? ¡Pero yo no quería que me aprecie! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que me apreciaba? O peor ¿alguna vez me había querido de verdad? — Además, tú te irás en julio y tendríamos que terminar esto de todos modos.

—Eso no es verdad. Podemos tener una relación a distancia.

—No quiero una relación a distancia. Ya te lo dije.

Aunque pensaba en maneras de decirle que de verdad la quería y que no quería terminar con ella no pude juntar ni siquiera cuatro palabras para convencerla. No era un muchacho de muchas palabras pero sabía lo que decir en el preciso momento… y cuando no era el preciso momento también. Ahora, de pronto, no tenía palabras y tampoco pensamientos.

Kate había sido mi novia durante toda la preparatoria. Era una de las personas más cercanas que conocía. Nunca había estado solo, sin novia. Me gustaba estar en relación, la idea de tener a alguien íntimo, alguien que te apoye y no mienta y de pronto ya no la tenía. Y no era siquiera decisión mía.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Es lo que quiero, Emmett — me aseguró Kate. Esta vez su voz era más dulce y posó una mano en mi hombro. Algo en ello me hizo sentir que tenia lastima de mi pero tal vez necesitaba su lastima. Después de todo, la mujer estaba terminando conmigo.

—okay

— ¿sí?

—Sí, terminamos — dije con un suspiro.

* * *

**Woop, sorry si tardé!**

**En fin, otro capitulo, espero que les guste**

**SI TE GUSTA, PLEASE, DEJAME TU REVIEW ESTOY MUY INTERESADA EN SABER LO QUE PIENSAS, COMENTARIO CUALQUIERA, SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA DEL CAPITULO... INCLUSO SI ESTUPIDO**

**Oh y como dije la semana pasada, hago muchas referencias a peliculas y series a veces tambien libros por lo que si los reconoces comentamelo en tu review, me gusta tener cosas en comun con la gente :)**

**bueno, review? :)**

**Annie**


End file.
